


Bitter end

by Drago



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Army, Changmin is a jackass, JYJ is mentioned, M/M, Nothing new here, namely Yoochung and JaeJoong, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changmin can't stand the thought that Yunho will be there with <i>them</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter end

It takes him about ten minutes to get to Yunho’s flat, and it’s a new record, but he doesn’t even stop to think about his amazing skills. He’s got the key which he is supposed to use in case of emergencies only, but Yunho never specified what would be considered the emergency, apart from the obvious.  
The flat is dark even though it’s not really late. He knows that his band mate is home. They’ve been very busy recently, so Changmin understands why older man would choose to sleep rather than go out with friends or watch a movie. It still doesn’t sit well with his plan, so he turns the light on and startles Yunho awake.   
“Changmin? What are you doing here? Something happened?”  
“Yes. No. I just understood something, and I needed…” Changmin doesn’t finish. He sits on his friend’s bed instead, staring at him intently.   
“I had this epiphany,” he starts again. “I realized that you can’t go to the army now. You can’t leave me, I won’t be able to cope without you. It’s too much, you know, when you’re not here. It’s not like you really have to go now, we can go together in a year. I’m not good with the media, without you I’ll be completely hopeless and lost. You complete me like no one else ever did,” Changmin swallows, his throat contracting almost painfully. “I kept these feeling bottled up, I can admit to being emotionally stunted now. I don’t want you to go. You’re the most important person in my life and I love you.”  
Changmin leans in and kisses Yunho’s lips. They’re soft, slightly swollen from sleep and potentially addicting.   
  
Yunho, still experiencing post-sleep grogginess, allows the sudden burst of happiness that seems to have a source in his chest. He’s been patiently waiting, because if there was anything that life taught him, it was to be patient. Good things never came to him easily, even when he was just a child.   
So just for a second he lets himself be happy, lets himself believe that it’s all real. But then he remembers, and his good mood disappears, making the kiss taste bitter. He pushes Changmin away, looking straight into his big, pleading eyes.  
“You heard about Yoochun, didn’t you? That’s why you came. You’re afraid that with JaeJoong and Yoochung there I will leave DBSK.”  
“It sounds plausible, I think that’s their plan, but no, Yunho, that’s not why I’m asking.”  
“Yes it is. We’ve been together, just the two of us, for a long time now. This whole time you knew how I feel about you. You know how much I care, how much l...love you. And never, not even once, have you responded positively to my attempts at intimacy. You dated both women and men, but you never wanted to date me. And then there is Kyuhyun, your best friend, who drunk-dialed me once to tell me that you’ll never look at me and see a lover. Don’t bullshit me Shim Changmin because I deserve better than that.”  
Changmin’s posture changes, he straightens and he squints a bit, no longer looking like an innocent fool madly in love with his friend.   
“Yes, alright, I don’t want you to spend any time around them. Yoochun’s decision sounds highly suspicious, and I won’t survive if you leave with J-Y-fucking-J.”  
Yunho bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying. It’s one thing when he is just guessing, still leaving room for a pleasant surprise, and another when his suspicions are being confirmed. He knows that Changmin cares for him, they are close friends and Yunho can’t deny that, but having his feelings used against him hurts more than anything else.   
“We will never talk about this again, so listen carefully. If you ever try shit like that I will leave. Not for JYJ, because I will never get over what Jae did, but I will leave because I won’t be manipulated. Playing with my feelings is the most heartless thing you’ve ever done, and we both know you can be very cruel. I’m in love, not stupid. I wouldn’t be where I’m now if I were stupid. Keep your mind games to yourself or those who don’t know you if you must. I don’t need any more pain because of you than I already get.”  
Yunho thinks that his breathing must sound awfully loud since he feels like he is suffocating.   
“How could you?” He chokes out, not really wanting to hear any excuses.  
“Yunho, I…”  
“Leave. We’re done talking.”  
Changmin hesitates, but in the end leaves, finally understanding his mistake. Maybe.  
Yunho tries to sleep and tries to pretend he is not crying when morning comes.


End file.
